We're Different
by Moubag
Summary: Zexion is struggling to get threw the school year with no friends and no help. With the bullies around, the gossips and the rumors. He would block out the others and would never talk. Now there’s someone who is trying to get in his life. Can he take it?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first HK fanfic and it might be crappy but I hope you like it.**

**Summary: **Zexion is struggling to get threw the school year with no friends and no help. With the bullies around, the gossips and the rumors. He would block out the others and would never talk. Now there's someone who is trying to get in his life. Nagging him and trying to get him to talk. Can Zexion block him out or will he to him?

Zexion stood in front of his closet flipping threw to find clean clothes to wear. After flipping threw for a few minutes he picked out a purple t-shirt, and some jeans. He slipped them on and packed his bag. He raced down the stairs to avoid his father from another lecture. But he was too late. His father was already in the living room.

"Dad, I'm going to school now. Do you need anything?" Zexion asked his father.

"No not really, but be home before five though, we need to talk." His father answered.

"Ok. I'm going now. I'll be back before five. Bye." He said opening the door. And running out before anything bad happened. He hated the others at his school so he never hurried to school even when he was late he would take the normally speed. He walked to school in no hurry or no calm way. When he got to school he would sit on one of the benches in the field and would draw or write. Always ignoring who talked to him except the bullies. When they came he would speak very little. But enough to try to have them do less damage to him. They would come when ever they wanted to. And yet the other students told the principle he did nothing for Zexion. And if they would try he never would do what he was told to do. Then the bell rang he packed his stuff and left for his class, but he ran into the bully and he was not pleased by that. The bully looked angry at him. But Zexion did nothing. He stood and looked at him. Outside he was calm, but inside he was scared to hell. He never wanted this to happen. Because he knew his father gets mad. So every time this happened he would be scared. And would try to stop it from happening.

"Hey emo kid! Where are you going huh?"

"I'm going to class. And stop calling me that!" Zexion said trying not to catch any attention.

"Well why you are going you hate school. Why not just go home."

"I hate my home more. So I come to school. Why is there a problem?"

"Now there are you fuckin bitch!!" He said punching Zexion across the face. Zexion fell to the grass and the bully jumped on him and began to punch him more. He picked him up by the collar and threw him away. Sending him flying to the floor, he coughed a few times; the bully then kicked him in the gut a few times and then left him alone. By then he was already pretty late for his class. He tried to get to the pain in his stomach. He grabbed his things and head for the school. He had already missed one class and head to the second. He felt horrible in his stomach he felt as if he was going to barf. But he wouldn't let it happen. In his class he sat beside a guy with very blonde hair who always tried to talk to him. But Zexion never talked back. AT the end of the day the blonde would follow him a bit since they live in the same street. Zexion stepped in his house

"Dad, I'm home. I bought some food too. Dad?" Zexion called out.

"Ah, Zexion. How was school?" Asked his father.

"It was the same as always." He answered quietly.

"I don't think so. You seem in pain. Take off your shirt." His father demanded stepping closer to him.

"Alright." Then he pulled off his shirt. His father's eyes grew wide to the sight of a big bruise on his stomach and smaller ones on his arms.

"What happened!?" He demanded.

"I don't know." He lied.

"No you do know. Don't make another wrong move. Tell me what happened now."

"I'm telling the truth. I don't know what happened." Zexion said stepping back a bit.

"You do know and since you insist to hide it I'll force it out of you." His father said grabbing Zexion's hair and throwing him to the wall. He hit the wall with a loud thud, letting out a yelp in pain. His father walked up to him and did it again. Now Zexion felt tears in his eyes but didn't let them out. His father grabbed his hair again and stared at him a before grabbing both his arms. He tied his arms behind his back and threw him in the dark room. That room was where his mother was killed, the place he never went to unless forced in. Zexion was always scared of that room. He lay on the floor in his tears of pain. He now was asleep in the room to see a light from the door. He opened his eyes to see it was his father at the door. His father grabbed Zexion and dragged him out. He untied the rope and pushed to his room. Zexion was tired and hurting everywhere. He only wanted to sleep. And so he did. He slept early that night.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the second chapter: Who?**

Zexion woke up that morning to the pain in his stomach. He Looked at the clock and it read _5:00 AM_ he thought of the previous night. So he packed his stuff and left the house and head for the school. He knew it was early but he wanted to anyway, he walked to the bench to see the blonde in his second class of Tuesday sitting there eating something. Then the blonde turned to him.

"Oh hey Zexion. Want a lollipop?" The blonde asked.

"How do you know my name?" Zexion asked walking forward.

"You're in my second class yesterday?"

"Yeah but I don't talk in school. Who are you?"

"I'm Demyx. Why are you here?"

"I'm here to get away from—Why are you here?"

"I come here every day like this I get bored at home."

"I see do you live alone?"

"I do… Ha!!"

"What!?"  
"You spoke!! You spoke!!"

"So what? I spoke big deal."

"Yeah it is. No one here has ever heard you speak before except the bullies and well, me now. Why do you get bullied anyway? I see nothing wrong with you."

"I don't know. Probably because I won't do anything. So I'm an easy target."

"Do you play any online games?" Demyx asked sticking a lollipop in Zexion's mouth.

"Yeah I do. Online one though." Zexion answered taking out the lollipop.

"Really witch one?"

"334. It's a fun game."

"Really I play that too. What's your username?"

"I'm the_ CloakedSchemer_. You-"

"You're the CloakedSchemer!? I'm the one who talks to you at 9! I'm the MedalliosNocturne!! I talk with you every day!"

"Really? You're the MedalliousNocturne. I'm surprised. I never thought it would be you."

"Same you don't seem the same as you are when you're playing 334. I'm going to the bathroom, be right beck. Wait for me."

"Ok. Whoa, that's amazing. He's the MedalliousNocturne, wow." Zexion sat there waiting for Demyx to back. He ate the lollipop. And threw it away. He looked at the sky and it began to become brighter. He sat up straight to see a shadow behind him. When he turned around the stranger pressed a cloth to his face and grabbed him arm. He began to feel tired and he drifted off. He was carried away. By the time Demyx came back Zexion's things were on the grass.

_Where is h? If he left he would have brought his things but their here. What happened?_

Demyx thought putting Zexion's thing back in his bag. He picked up a book that said:

_No Life, No Soul and No Person._

_What is this? I thought this is a suicidal book. Why would Zexion read this?_ He thought putting it in the bag. Demyx sat at the bench the whole time until the bell rang. He brought Zexion's things to his locker and left them inside. Then he went to class.

_**Zexion's POV**_

"Where am I? Ouch." I felt a prick in my arm. I struggle to release my arms from my back.

"Don't bother you won't get free from that rope." A voice said behind me.

"Who are you?" I ask the boy.

"I'm Cloud, and I'm sure you are Zexion, I know you won't get out of here. Don't try." Cloud said. I didn't understand.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"I've been here for ten years used as a slave. I've been trying to get out but there is no way to. The master made it impossible to get out. You won't like it here unless you're picked in the top 5 favorites. Don't ask I'll explain. The top favorites are the master's favorites. He will pick five out of the toys and if you're in there nothing will go wrong. You won't work hard and then you're a master to the others. Though I'm in there I still hate it. I may be in the top favorites but I'm still used as a toy to him. You won't like it." Cloud said.

"Cloud? Come here!" A voice called from behind me.

"Master? What is it?" Cloud asked the man.

"I need some comfort. Stay with me. Oh, it seems the boy has awakened. How are you feeling? Cloud untie his arms." The man said. Then Cloud came over to me and untied the rope. I rubbed my wrists a bit.

"What do you want with me?" I asked him.

"I want a knew toy so I sent to guards to fine me new toys. And they got you so I'm going to test you. Cloud get the toys out." He demanded.

"Who are you?" I ask.

"I'm Luke." He answered. Then Cloud walked in with three boys chained up and crawling on the ground. Cloud kept tugging on the chains to get them to move. Then he gave the chains to Luke when Luke took off the blind folds. The boys looked around the room then crawled over to Luke's chair. And sat on the floor. I was so degusted.

"Yes these are my toys, right now Cloud's my favorite, I want to test you if I don't like at the least bit I throw you out. Cloud." Luke said. Cloud nodded and took the chains and dragged them over to me. Then he removed the gags. They all let out panting, they were gasping for air. One tried to remove the collar on his neck but failed.

"Cloud let's go, let them be." Luke said walking out the door. Cloud looked at me then he left. The boys stared at me for awhile and I stared back till on spoke a bit to me.

"How did you get here?" Asked on boy.

"I don't know. How do you live like this? It looks painful."

"It's painful alright. We're just his sex slaves, not like Cloud." Said another.

"Yeah Cloud's not a toy. He's more like a lover to Luke." Said the first one to talk.

"I'm Zexion. How about you?" I asked them.

"I'm Matt."

"I'm Pat, and this is my younger brother. He never talks to anyone else but me. I'm surprised he doesn't even make a peep even when he is in pain. He let's others here his voice when he talks to me but won't talk to others."

"I hate this place you won't get out unless he hates you. Unfortunately he likes us." Said Matt.

"How long have you been here?" I ask.

"I've been here for two years." Matt answered.

"I've been here ten years with my brother." Pat answered.

"Well I'm bored.


	3. Chapter 3

The four of them sat together in the dark, cold room together. Pat stroking his brother's hair so he would sleep. And Matt already asleep. Zexion was the only one who was awake. He leaned on the wall, kept thinking of how he would get out of there. All he did was wait. He was worried about what would happen when he got home.

Demyx sat in the classroom thinking of where did Zexion went. He met Axel in the room.

"Hey Demyx, what's up?" Axel said.

"The ceiling." Demyx answered.

"That's not what I meant. Ok, how are you doing?"

"Ok, I guess. Where would you hide someone you had just kidnapped?"

"In an abandoned ware house, duh. Why?"

"Nothing just wondering. Got to go!"

"But class is about to start. And he's gone. What's on his mind?"

Demyx ran around the town trying to find the abandoned ware house. He thought Zexion might be in there. He took half the day trying to find the ware house. By the time he got there Zexion was already out. Demyx ran over.

"Zexion!! Are you ok?" Demyx asked cautiously.

"Yeah I'm fine just a bit cold. But I'm fine. Why are you here?" Zexion asked.

"I came to look for you, I'll walk you home."

"No you can't! You can't come!!"

"Why not?"

"You just can't. You'll get hurt, I know it."

"Get hurt? Why would I get hurt?"

"You just will. Go home and stay away from my house or me for the next week."

"Why—"

"Just go!" Then Zexion took off for a run. Leaving Demyx alone with questions, so he followed behind Zexion. Zexion got to his house and entered in fear of his father. When he faced the inside his father was standing in front of him.

"Father, I'm back." Zexion said.

"I know where were you?" His father asked.

"I was at a friends house. We were working on a project together. Why?"

"Because you are in trouble. Strip here. Go in my room now." He demanded.

"Yes." And so he did he stripped and walked up the stairs to his room. Demyx from the outside. He saw everything. He saw Zexion's father rape in and left him unconscious on the bed bruised and bleeding. Demyx couldn't believe what he saw. The next morning Demyx went to Zexion's house.

"Demyx why are you here?" Zexion asked.

"Why are you living with an abusive father?" Demyx asked seriously.

"I knew you would follow me home. The truth is that— I'll tell you at school. Let me get my stuff." Then he left to get his stuff. "Alright let's go. Well like I said my parents hated each other and my mother was in depth to my father. But she refused to pay and my dad killed her so he's using me to pay my mother's depth even thought she is dead. And I really don't get it. But now you know don't tell anyone. Got it, or I'll never talk to you again."

"I got it I promise. I love you." Demyx said hugging Zexion.


	4. Chapter 4

The two of them walked to school together. And everyone was staring at them. It was weird to Demyx but not for Zexion. He was used to the stares and gossips the just hated it.

"Why are they all staring at us?" Demyx asked.

"A because I with another person and I'm never with someone else and B because you won't let go of my arm!! Now let go." Zexion answered. Then they saw a shadow over them. They turned around and there he was it was the bully.  
"What do you want now? It hasn't been a week yet." Zexion said with a sigh.

"Well I don't care about that anymore!! I'm bored and since you're with a 'friend' guess I'll have even more fun today." He said cracking his knuckles.

"Who are you?" Demyx asked.

"Well since you don't know I'll tell you. I'm the worst bully of all bullies in history of bullies; I am the great and powerful Jake. Huh where'd they go?" He asked.

"Oh that was close. We could have died. You ok?" Demyx asked.

"Yeah, and he's beaten me many times and I haven't died yet. So no, we wouldn't have died." Zexion said.

"Well you wouldn't I would have though. I've never been beaten before."

"Yeah, your to useless to even beat up. No one would go for you."

"Yeah, hey!! That's mean!"

"Haha, that was funny."

"You know what, I don't think I have ever seen you smile or laugh before. This is the first time that's happened."

"Well I just don't smile or laugh too many things."

"Hey Demyx, hey em- Zexion. How are you two doing? Going out yet?"

"Oh yeah, I don't think you've met him yet. This is Axel. He's one of my other friends and his boyfriend is trying to hide behind him. Roxas I can se you come out."

"I've heard of them both. I know very little though."

"What do you know about me and my boyfriend?" Axel asked.

"Well I know your boyfriends and you two are the most gay in the whole school and that you skip class to go make out."

"Whoa that's all true. I've been with Roxas for 5 years now. And we've never had a fight; it fighting over bread doesn't count." Zexion let out a little giggle.

"Ha!! You laughed!" Both Axel and Roxas yelled.

"Why does everyone do that!? Demyx did the same when I laughed and smiled."

"Because rumors say you never talk, eat, smile or laugh." Zexion smiled at them.

"Ha! You smiled!!" The couple yelled together again. And Zexion did a face palm to the lame of them. The Four sat together on the grass as everyone started and whispered.

"What's with everyone?" Axel asked.

"Remember the rumors? They find it surprising I'm with others and talking." Zexion said eating his sandwich.

"Now you made me hungry." Said Axel.

"Me two." Said Demyx

"Me three." Said Roxas. And they all flipped threw their bags to eat.

"Haha that's so weird." Zexion laughed.

"Ha!! You laughed and smiled!!" The three shouted together. Zexion did another face palm to their lameousity. (And no that's not a word.)


	5. Chapter 5

The four of them sat together until the time they needed to go to their classes and they separated. They finished two classes before they had lunch they go together at the spot they were at in the morning. They ate together and the others still stared at the three. Axel was held in for detention because he keeps talking to Roxas. So the three ate together until Jake appeared at them again. This time he wasn't there for Zexion he was there for Roxas and Demyx. He lunged towards as he was hit on the head by a rock they all turned around to see Axel was the one who did it.

"What was that for you punk!?" Jake shouted walking towards Axel.

"Nothing, just making sure you don't torment my friends that's all." Axel replied. Jake went for a punch a Axel but he was too sloe. Axel had kicked him in the crotch. Ouch they all thought to them selves. Then Axel came over and acted so normal.

"Hi sorry for the wait, I was held in for detention. Let's eat, you guys ok?"

"No." They all answered.

"Did he hit you?"

"No, it's you. I never thought you would do something like that." Demyx said.

"It's amazing. Axel fought Jake for no absolute reason. Well let's eat." Roxas said.

"So you two going out yet?" Axel asked.

"Why do you keep asking? You asked me all class. The answer is **NO**!! Shut up." Demyx answered.

"Hey how was the night yesterday? Anything bad?"

"No nothing bad yet. But I bet something will come up soon, and I don't want to know what it is yet." Zexion answered.

"What are you talking about?" Roxas asked rubbing his mouth.

"Nothing just the game of 334. We talked only and well allot happened."

"Ok, do you like 334? I hat it."

"Really? I love it. And the rank I'm at too."

"What rank are you?" Demyx asked practically pushing Zexion over.

"I'm the 2nd rank. And you're the 4 right?"

"Yeah I wish I was 2nd like you."

"Yeah you would it's much better then the forth. I wonder what first rank is. Well I'm only 5,000 XP from it that'll be easy."

"Whoa, I still have 250,000 XP from getting to rank three. Lucky."

"No I just go on every day to get my dad out of my head."

"_To get your dad out of your head_? What do you mean?" Axel asked.

"Nothing forget it."

_Ding-Dong Ding-Dong_

"Ah the bell rang I'm going in now bye guys. See ya later." Axel said running off.

"He seems in a hurry."

"I bet he used sleeping gas on the teacher to get away from detention and is now doing the detention work. He'll die if he doesn't get lunch. It's weird" Roxas said.

"Well, I'm going to. See you at the end. Bye." Zexion said running off too.

"Well we should go too. Let's go." Demyx said packing his stuff.

"Right, I'm done let's go." Roxas said standing up in front of Demyx. Demyx was surprised. The two walked together as every one now stopped staring. They only seem to stare when Zexion was around no that he talked and had friends. Though Zexion had fun with his friends he also didn't want them around and other him. He also wanted time for his being. Alone and quiet. That was the most for Zexion. He was happier when he didn't talk with Demyx face to face, but he still had fun either way.

**Nest chapter contains: violence, rape torture, drug use and strong language. Please review!! Tell your friends if they like the tags above this and tell them to review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**!!ATTENTION!!**

**The following chapter contains, rape, torture, drug use, violence and strong language.**

**You have been warned and hope you like it. **

At the end of that day Zexion decided to go straight home. And so he did, he walked home avoiding the stares and whispers. At his house he was sure his father would be mad at him _again_ for no reason. He just knew it, so he was prepared for the torture and the rape. He stepped in the house and his father grabbed his hair pulling him up close.

"I hope you're ready. Get upstairs." His father demanded. And so he did. Zexion was even more worried now to see his father was drunk. He waited in the room for his father to appear. And when that did, his father pushed him on the bed and tied his arms behind his back as usual. Zexion was on his back facing his father in fear. His father gave and evil grin and ripped apart his son's shirt sending the buttons flying across the room. His father then pinched his nipples. Zexion let out a yelp, but kept trying to keep his voice in. His father did the same for awhile till Zexion had to let out his voice. His nipples stung and were red, his father _obviously _didn't care. His father took a bite at his neck leaving a mark. Zexion's expression made himself felt stupid and worthless. His father pulled of his pants. Then he quickly thrashed three fingers in his ass. Zexion was in to much pain to even make a peep. His eyes grew wider and body began to tremble. He was in fear, but he had no hope in anything. Only hoping it would end soon, but it wouldn't. His father thrust in side him, squeaking the bed, Zexion's screams were getting louder and in more pain. He tried to stop his voice but failed miserably. His father keep it going for hours and then locked Zexion in the bathroom. He took a bath to clean but soon realized he was locked inside. It was a hour since he was in there and finally his father dragged him out. He was given water and soup soon after he ate it he fell asleep. He was drugged and though his father didn't do it often, he was used to the drugs. Zexion soon found himself in his room bed. His father walked in at punched him in the gut. Then punched him on the face a few times before he was thrown at the wall and then he had fainted. Poor Zexion was being tortured by his father. He lay there all night and soon in the morning he woke up to the pain once again in his stomach. To Zexion, his stomach was the weakest part of his body. He got bruised there the most often and the fastest. He decided to go see a doctor since the past few days he was very bruised and extra skinny. He brought along Demyx to accompany him while the time being. The results would be out in a week so they head back. That was the end of the two days for them. Skipped school to the doctor's office .


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the wait even though it's only been about a day or so, but here's chapter 6!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

Zexion found himself at school that day. Forgetting what had happened and what will happen, it was then when Roxas sprung up from behind him. It was a surprise but Zexion ignored him the whole time. Then Axel and Demyx showed up. Zexion ignored them too. The others had stopped staring then. But Axel, Demyx and Roxas keep trying to get his attention, it obviously didn't work. It was then the three snagged Zexion and keep trying to talk to him. Zexion gave nods and would shake his head but didn't talk. It was mysterious thing. No talking the whole day. Then the stares started again. It was like Zexion was in a coma but was able to do his normal activities. The end of the day was approaching and the three friends followed Zexion home. They watched from a roof top building, nothing out of the ordinary. Then they saw him on the computer, so Demyx pulled out his laptop and logged on to 334. That was then Zexion got on.

**CloakedSchemer: Hey Demyx.**

**MedaliousNocturne: Hey Zexion, what's was up with you at school?**

**CloakedSchemer: …………**

**MedaliousNocturne: You didn't talk to us.**

**CloakedSchemer: What?**

**MedaliousNocturne: You didn't talk to anyone.**

**CloakedSchemer: Oh that…**

**MedaliousNocturne: Zexion spit it out.**

**CloakedSchemer: It was nothing, just really tired.**

**MedaliousNocturne: Really then why did you run if you were tired?**

**CloakedSchemer: Because I felt like it.**

**MedaliousNocturne: You're lying.**

**CloakedSchemer: Not I'm not.**

**MedaliousNocturne: Yes you are.**

**CloakedSchemer: No.**

**MedaliousNocturne: Yes.**

**CloakedSchemer: No, what will get you stop this?**

**MedaliousNocturne: The truth.**

**CloakedSchemer: I am telling the truth.**

**MedaliousNocturne: What ever I'm going.**

**CloakedSchemer: What? Why?**

**MedaliousNocturne: Cause I feel like it.**

**CloakedSchemer: Wait.**

**MedaliousNocturne: Bye.**

Then they looked over into Zexion's room. They saw him walk to his bed and cover his head with a pillow. The three of them looked at each other and then back to Zexion.

"What did he say?" Axel asked.

"He said stupid stuff." Demyx answered packing away his laptop.

"No what do we do?

"We ask him tomorrow. And we'll keep him in my house till he spits it out."

"What!?!?" Roxas yelled. "Are we really going to do that?"

"Yeah, it's the only way to find out."

"Or we could bribe him, that's what I did to Roxas. I did it with his own stuff." Axel said laughing. Roxas gave Axel a deadly glance.

"That was so mean. By the way I threw out you lighter."

"What!? Now I can't burn my toast!!"

"I'll buy you one." Demyx said smirking.

"Really? Wait, what is it?"

"I want you to drag Zexion to my house tomorrow after school. Literally."

"What no way."

"You want to lighter or no?"

"Fine I'll do it. Can I drag Roxas too?"

"No, he's not involved yet. You and only you."

"I hate you."

"Well it's that or no lighter to burn your toast. Why does he burn his toast?"

"I have no clue ever since I knew him he did it every morning." Roxas answered walking threw the door and going down. The other two followed him down. They walked past Zexion's house and they each walked home. Now they all slept that night really early.


	8. Chapter 8

**OK this is the next chapter hope you like it if you have an idea give a review and I would most likely use it. It can be anything thanks if you do.**

The next morning the four of them were at school and this time Zexion was talking.

"So why didn't you talk yesterday?" Demyx asked.

"Promise you won't tell? Come I don't want Roxas or Axel to know." Zexion said dragging Demyx behind a pack of trees.

"Tell me now they won't hear us hear." Demyx demanded.

"Ok, you know my dad, right?"

"Yeah, he's creepy by the way you described him."

"Well it's true and yesterday he, well; well he was drunk and he…"

"TELL ME!!"

"Ok, he raped me!" Demyx gave a gasp to what he heard.

"He r-r-raped you? Why would he?"

"You know, he's using me to pay my mother's depth. That's why I didn't talk."

"Oh my baby!!" Demyx said hugging Zexion.

"Baby!?! The fuck!?" Zexion said trying to push Demyx off him. "Get off me!"

"Oh my baby, are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm ok, I'm used to it. Stop calling me baby, I hate that name."

"But you are my baby. Give me a hug." Demyx jumped on Zexion sending them both crashing to the floor.

"Ow, what was that for? That hurt."

"Come to house Zexy. Today after school."

"But I can't, my dad will kill me."

"No unless you kill him first"

"What? What do you mean unless I kill him first?"

"Oh you'll know when you come to my house and then to yours."

"Why do you want me at your house? And get off me."

"Because I want to tell you something."

"Why not just tell me hear?"

"I don't want to."

"Well you are weather you want it or not."

"Fine but you better know a way to get my in your house and when I go back I don't get hurt in any way. Can you?"

"I bet I can, and I bet it will work. Anyway let's get to class. I have Chemistry. Bye." And Demyx ran off.

"What was that about? Anyway time for class." Then Zexion ran off to his class. Zexion always love the hard classes and always got straight A's. Never less never more.

**After School**

The school day had ended; Zexion and Demyx were walking together to Demyx's house. It was then a very, very weird and interesting subject.

"Why and where are we here? You said you live on the same street and this isn't the same street Demyx." Zexion said.

"Well yeah, I know I want to walk in the park." Demyx said.

"Well if you don't tell me what you wanted to tell my I'm leaving **now**."

"Fine the thing I wanted to tell you is that I love you. That's why I called you baby and Zexy." Demyx said blushing.

"What you love me!?"

"Yeah, I love you. I'm gonna make you mine!"

"Wait what?"

"Now let's go to my house. Come on!!" Demyx said grabbing Zexion's wrist and running. Now they were at Demyx's house and they were in his room.

"Do you live here alone?" Zexion asked.

"Yeah, it's really boring though." Demyx answered quiet unhappily.

"What did you want?" He said lying on Demyx's bed.

"Let me have you." Demyx said crawling on top of Zexion.

"What?"

"I want you, let me have you. I'll make you mine." Demyx said pulling Zexion's shirt off.

"Wait, what do you mean?"

"I'll make you my lover. Why?"

"Are you sure we can do this? Are you ok with it?"

"Of course I am Zexy. I want you."

"Not today, tomorrows the physical exam."

"Ah, come on, I waited for this day. Please."

"Do you like ice cream?"

"Strawberry ice cream only.'

"Ok let's go. I'm hot; I need to cool down a bit."

"Both ways."

"Ha-ha very funny. It's my treat Demy."

"Yay, Zexy gave me a nick name. Oh, I'm friends with the ice cream stand. She'll give me free ice cream. So we don't need to pay."

"Really? Your friends with her? I never knew she could be friends with anyone, she always looks mad."

"Well I'm good friends with her. What kind do you want?"

"I like blueberry."

"Not surprised at all."

"What do you mean?"

"You only ware blue, purple and black. A dark berry's color. Jenny!!"

"Ah, Demyx long time no see!! Oh, your new boyfriend, right?" Jenny asked.

"Yeah, this is Zexion. Do you have a boyfriend yet?"

"Yeah. His name is Marluxia. When I told him I work hear he begged to work hear too. Right now he's out buying our supper. You want something?"

"Yes, I want a strawberry and blueberry ice cream."

"Coming right up. Hey this weekend I and Marluxia are going to the amusement park. Do you think your boyfriend and you would want to go? Cause your more than welcome to come. And here's the ice cream, think about it." Jenny said.

"I'll ask him. Zexion, you wanna go to the amusement park with Jenny and Marluxia this weekend? She said we could go."

"Marluxia!? Marluxia is Jenny's boyfriend!?"

"Why? Yeah."

"Marluxia is my cousin. I can't believe it."

"Well Jenny is my cousin too. We're equal. Eat up."

"Jenny!! I got our supper! Zexion how are you? I have seen you in ages." Marluxia shouted jumping towards Zexion.

"I'm good, could you get off me?"

"Oh sorry. Who's that?"

"That's my boyfriend, Demyx."

"Nice to meet you I'm Marluxia his cousin."

"Yeah we were just talking about you and Jenny. Do you want to go?"  
"I don't know what will happen when I get home."

"Is your dad still up to that?" Marluxia barged in.

"Yeah, still the same. It's horrible."

"So are you going to the amusement park with us to?"

"If Zexy can get away from his dad yes. Try to get away or you could stay at him house till then. I'm lonely alone in there." Demyx said finishing his ice cream.

"Maybe, I guess."

"Let's go now!! Bye Jenny."

"Ok but how would I stay with you?"

"You stay in my bed. I'm tired let's sleep."

"Well it is late, I'm tired too. Hey how long have you been here alone?"

"Since I was in grade seven. I've never been with anyone since. It's hard."

"Well sleep now. I don't wanna go to the physical exam. It's so boring."

"I never thought I would hear that from you. Zexion? Zexion?" Zexion had already fallen asleep. So Demyx went to bed. That night the two sleep with each other in happiness.

_Bang Bang Bang_

"Demy get the door." Zexion told Demyx.

"I don't, he'll go away eventually." Demyx said wrapping his arm around Zexion.

_Bang Bang Bang_

"Fine I'll get the door." Demyx ran down the stairs. "Yes? Who are you?"

"Where is he?" The man demanded.

"Where is who?"

"You know who, now where is he?" He man punched Demyx and stormed up the stairs and into the room where Zexion was sleeping. Immediately his eyes shot open.

"Father, what are you doing here?" Zexion asked.

"What not happy to see your own father?"

"No."

"What do you think you're here for? Making love to get away from me?"

"You should let him make his own choices dude." Demyx said holding his head.

"Shut up brat. Zexion we're going."

"No, I'm not going." Zexion said quietly.

"No you say? I think you need a lesson."

"Demyx could you leave for a moment?"

"Sure thing." Demyx left the room and left the house and watch everything from the outside. He could see Zexion holding his arm and moving a bit.

"Father I'm tired of you torturing me. I'm not going with you."

"Well you need a beating. **Let's go NOW!!**" His father demanded as usual. Zexion opened the class door and stood on the railing outside. Facing his father.

"You leave me alone or I'll **kill** myself. It's your decision." Zexion seriously said. Demyx outside was worried sick of what Zexion was doing.

"I'm not taking orders from you. No get down and let's go."

"Father I'm not going with you anymore, goodbye." Zexion closed his eyes and leaned backwards to fall. He could see his father running forwards but he knew his father couldn't catch him. Demyx below ran to catch Zexion before he hit the ground. He just in time to catch him. But Zexion was already unconscious.

"He ok?" Zexion's father asked.

"Why would you care? You're the one who tortures him! You have no right to care for him. And even if you did I'm sure he wouldn't accept it either way." Demyx said holding Zexion closer to him. "Get out of my house and never come close again."

"Do what you want with him." And then he left. Demyx stared at Zexion then brought him back to his room. He carefully put him down on the bed and covered him. Demyx sat on the edge of the bed and stared at his lover.

_Why did I let this happen? How can he take so much pain? How does he do anything really, sometimes I just don't get him._

"Hmm… my head hurts. Demyx?" Zexion asked rubbing his head.

"What were you thinking!? You could have killed your self! I don't get you!" Demyx shouted.

"Demyx? What are you talking about?"

"You don't remember do you? You jumped off the edge on the balcony. And if I wasn't there you would have died! What were you thinking!?"

"I don't know. Where's my dad?"

"I pushed him off."

"What did he say?"

"When you jumped off he asked if you were ok and I told him he shouldn't be the one to care because he's the one who tortures you ever day and the he left."

"Really? He actually cared??"

"For that one second only. You need to rest, don't do it again. I'm going to the market. Stay in bed and don't go anywhere."

"Ok."

**Well hope you liked it the next should be soon. Thanks for reading!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here is the next chapter and hope you like it please review!!**

Demyx left the house to do the groceries and Zexion in Demyx's house resting. Demyx went to get bread, egg, ham and butter, all the things he needed to make his favorite snack. So he went over to the market to buy them and he met Axel and Roxas.

"Oh, Demyx how are you doing?" Axel asked.

"I'm fine, what are you looking at?" Demyx asked.

"We're looking at the flyer for the amusement park this weekend. You want to go?"

"Well Jenny and Marluxia asked if we wanted to go with them and you two ask us too, kind of hard when Zexion's dad is on the loose."

"By _we _you mean you and Zexion right? Who are Jenny and Marluxia?"

"Yes, Jenny is my cousin and Marluxia is Zexion's cousin, great eh? I don't know if Zexion will go yet, he's scared of his dad."

"Say that again?"

"He's scared of his dad?"  
"Yeah, what exactly do you mean by that?"

"How about you come to my house and have him tell you ok?"

"Sure why not I've never been to your house before anyways."

"I'm going out with Zexion too."

"Really? Good for you!!" Roxas shouted at me.

"I know I'm lucky and he's willing to stay at my house to get away from his dad."

"Sure." Axel and Roxas said together.

"Ok this is where I live; it's on the same as Zexion too. Come in and take off your shoes. Come with me upstairs and he should be in my room. Ok? Good." Demyx said in a hurry. And so they did, they took off their shoes and followed him to his room where they saw Zexion reading a book.

"Oh nice book right? It's my favorite. Hey you guys talk and I'll be downstairs if you need anything. Have fun, bye." And then Zexion ran out the door shutting it behind him. The three stared at each other a few minutes. Nothing said.

"Ok well we're here to know—" Roxas got cut off.

"I know what you want to know. You want to know about my dad. Am I right?" Zexion asked.

"How did you know that?"

"It's all over your face, it's so visible."

"Ok then tell us about your dad."

"Well he's abusive and using me to pay off my mother's depth. And three days ago he was drunk and he had raped me. I've always been scared of him, he just goes crazy and he's unstoppable. I hate him, and he hates me too."

"What do you mean _pay off your mother's depth_?"Axel asked.

"My parents never liked each other. My mother had a depth to my father but refused to pay him so he killed in our house and now he knows I hate that room. The room where my mother died. That's it, anything else?"

"No, so you stay here now and your Demyx's boyfriend?"  
"So far yes and yes."

"Hey how are you doing?" Demyx asked.

"Oh we're fine. Are you both going to the amusement park?"

"Depends." Demyx said. "Yes" Zexion said.

**Hoped you liked it and review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Well hope you like this chapter too and review.**

It was Saturday and the couples were at the amusement park having a competition of which couple could go on the most rides before eleven thirty, the losing group had to buy them all lunch and snacks. So they each split up and went on each ride. Demyx and Zexion went on the Spider, Jenny and Marluxia went on the Scrambler Screwier and finally, Axel and Roxas went on the Vortex They each went on at least five times for each ride before the had a rest or went on a different ride. In the end before Axel and Roxas took a break, Demyx and Zexion went on the Squishier Squashier. The one that gives the most adrenaline and the fastest of all the roller coasters, the rest were surprised that they could keep going on and on and on and on. So Jenny and Marluxia went on. Because of Axel Roxas couldn't go on any.

"Man that was awesome let's go again!" Demyx asked.

"Yeah we're never going to lose now!! This is great!!" Zexion said.

"Man how can they keep going on? I'm dying." Jenny and Marluxia said.

"How many rides did you go on?" Jenny asked.

"15, 15 ride. You?" Axel said.

"16 rides." Jenny answered sitting down on the bench.

"Damn we're going to have to pay for lunch now."

"Man I'm done for now how about you guys?" Demyx asked walking over with Zexion.

"We were done since the beginning. We went on 15 rides." Roxas said.

"We went on 16 rides." Marluxia said.

"Are you serious!?! WE went on 36 rides. And we're only done now. How can they not go on any? It's crazy."

"No, you're crazy. 36!! I mean really, no normal person can go on that many ride in four hours. It's impossible." Roxas yelled.

"Oh I'm hungry go get us something to eat."

"What we didn't lose yet though!!"

"Yeah you did, its 11:30 now go get us food. We'll be in the ice cream store." And the left them to be. It was a fun day for them all, they ate there food and all went home it was the day for them all to have fun, even for Zexion.

"Man I'm so tired. I'm sleeping. What are you going to do?" Demyx asked crawling.

"I'll read a bit." Zexion answered picking up the books.

"Ok, will you sleep soon?"

"Maybe, I don't know. You sleep first."

"I am, good night."

"Good night Demy." He said giving Demyx a kiss on hid fore head. And soon he had fallen asleep. So Zexion read his book. He had finished a few books before he had fallen asleep. By the time Demyx woke up Zexion was on the floor asleep, so Demyx brought him to his bed and he went to make them breakfast. When Zexion woke up he was on the bed quiet surprised. He walked downstairs to see what was going on there.

"What are you doing?" Zexion asked.

"I'm making us breakfast, I have yours done it's on the table, I'm almost done. You eat first I'm going to take a shower when I'm done. Hope you like omelets and rice." Demyx said. Turning off the stove and running upstairs. Zexion sat down and ate his food. He could hear the shower running and Demyx's horrible singing.

**Well hope you like it, it will be done soon so hope you like it. And thanks for reading my story!! :D**


End file.
